Rukia is MINE!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Lagi-lagi Ichigo dan Renji berantem, lama-lama aku bisa stress gara-gara mereka, aku memilih membasmi hollow daripada harus menonton tingkah mereka yang gak jelas ini..." buat para readers yang minta aku bikin lagi..


**Atas permintaan beberapa readers agar aku membuat fic IchiRuki yang humor lagi, setelah Awal Rumah Tangga Kami. ****Tapi ternyata membuat humor lagi lebih susah dari yang kuduga, hehehe. Akhirnya jadilah fic ini, semoga kalian suka ya..!!**

**Well, s****elamat membaca...!! ^O^ **

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo...

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing : IchiRuki, maybe RenRuki?

Warning : OOC, AU

**RUKIA IS MINE..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ichigo's POV**_

Ehem ehem ehem uhuk uhuk uhuk..!! Ohok ohok...

Fuh, akhirnya tenang deh. Maaf ya, habis keselek biji kelengkeng tadi. Habis kaget, tiba-tiba kalian buka fic ini pas aku lagi asyik makan kelengkeng pemberian yayangku. Mau tebak siapa?? BINGO..!! Rukia Kuchiki..!! Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku belum ngasih tahu siapa namaku ya? Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenaaal..!!

Aku shinigami setengah manusia dan sebenarnya tinggal di dunia manusia. Tapi berhubung banyak konflik di Soul Society dan hanya aku yang bisa menyelesaikannya, jadi yaaah terpaksa untuk sementara waktu ini aku tinggal di Soul Society dulu sampai semua masalah selesai.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku suka dengan Rukia. Tapi dia dingin sekali dan tidak peka. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku sama Rukia sudah dari dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya, karena kalau sudah masalah seperti ini aku kikuk banget deh. Apalagi, aku punya saingan berat...!! Yaitu yang tak lain adalah...

RENJI ABARAI..!!

_**Renji's POV**_

HUAAAAACIHHH..!!!

Ng? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin ya? Serasa ada yang ngomongin aku, ah masa bodoh lha. Eh, sejak kapan kalian ada di situ? Halo, aku Renji Abarai..!! Salam kenal..!! Umurku sekitar 170an, aku wakil kapten divisi 6 kaptenku adalah Byakuya Kuchiki yang... Ehem..!! Bisa dibilang calon kakak iparku, karena aku suka adiknya Rukia Kuchiki.

Err, sebenarnya aku pingin banget nyatakan perasaanku ini ke Rukia. Tapi aku gak pernah berani, mungkin kalau memikirkan Rukia itu dingin dan gak peka. Masa' ya, padahal aku sudah memberi cukup banyak tanda bahwa aku menyukainya, eh tetep aja nggak ngerti. Emang harus sabar kali ya...

Udah gitu, aku lagi pusing nih. Masa' sekarang aku punya saingan yang gak kalah keren dari aku, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku kesel sama dia, habis bisa aja deh narik perhatian Rukia. Aku juga sebenarnya bisa sih, mengingat aku sudah berteman dengan Rukia sejak kecil dan aku sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Tapi rasanya, aku tetap kesal. AAARGH..!! Pokoknya Rukia harus jadi milikku..!! BWAHAHAHAHA...!!

_**Normal POV**_

Di pusat Soul Society, tempat Ichigo sekarang berada...

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Begitu melihat Ichigo, Rukia berhenti mencari lalu mendekati si kepala jeruk itu.

"Ichigo,"

"Hn?" jawab Ichigo cuek. Dia dan Renji sebenarnya punya kesamaan, yaitu jaim atau biasa disebut Jaga Image di depan Rukia.

"Aku ada tugas membersihkan hollow di festival kembang api di Tokyo, mau ikut?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Nggak ah, lagi malas," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Berarti sama Renji saja,ya..." gumam Rukia lagi sambil berlalu.

"Ya- Eeeehh?? Apa? Renji?" Ichigo langsung bereaksi mendengar kata tabu di telinganya, 'Renji'. Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Kamu mau membasmi hollow berdua saja dengan Renji?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik.

"Ya, kan kau tidak mau ikut," jawab Rukia santai.

"Hoi, Rukia..!! Ayo berangkat, sudah hampir dimulai.." Renji muncul di tengah kerumunan orang. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Ichigo.

"Iya, iya.." baru beberapa langkah Rukia dan Renji berjalan sudah ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Tu.. Tunggu, aku ikut..!!"

"Haaa!? Ngapain!?" teriak Renji yang lepas kontrol.

"Aku mau ikut bantu Rukia basmi hollow, lagipula tadi Rukia mengajakku. Aku pikir nanti daripada gak ada kerjaan, mending ikut basmi hollow saja itung-itung menggerakkan badan dan melindungi

Rukia darimu, baka merah..!!" tegas Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan baka merah? Dasar baka jeruk..!! Lagipula apa maksudmu melindungi Rukia dariku?" jawab Renji yang cukup tersindir.

"Bisa-bisa kau mau apa-apakan Rukia yang kelelahan setelah menghajar hollow..!!" Spontan Ichigo mengatakan itu dan mendapat tendangan telak dari Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Aneh-aneh saja pikiranmu. Gak usah banyak bacot, kalau mau ikut, ikut saja. Ayo pergi..!!" Rukia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong.

Di Festival kembang api, Tokyo....

"Wah wah, tak terasa sudah selesai ya..." gumam Renji terengah-engah disambut anggukan yang lain.

"Ya iyalah, hollow kelas teri begitu. Kalau hollow kelas S juga, kau pasti kabur kan?" ejek Ichigo, ditatap dengan tatapan death glare dari Renji. Rukia menggeleng pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mulai lagi, deh..." gumam Rukia sebelum pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Rukia merasa langkahnya berat dan dia pun terjatuh, pingsan. Renji dan Ichigo langsung panik mencari pertolongan. Err, mungkin lebih tepatnya Ichigo saja yang mencari pertolongan, Renji komat kamit gak jelas.

"Rukia..!! Rukia, sadarlah...!!! RUKIAAAA...!!" teriak Renji khawatir sambil sesekali menggerakkan tubuh Rukia.

"Hei, dasar bodoh..! Jangan teriak-teriak..!! Rukia bisa budeg tahu..!!" tegur Ichigo sambil menutup telinga dengan 2 tangannya.

"Apaan sih? Kalau Rukia nggak sadar-sadar, terpaksa aku memberikan nafas lewat mulut padanya," gumam Renji tanpa sadar (sepertinya).

"Kalau begi- APAAAA..!? Enak aja, sejak kapan kau dapat peran enak begitu..!? Aku juga mau tahu..!!" Ichigo mendorong Renji ke samping, sehingga dia juga duduk di depan Rukia yang terbaring.

"Hei, jangan nyerobot dong..!! Kamu pompa jantungnya saja..!! Minggir..!!" Renji mendorong balik.

"Nggak mau..!! Mana mungkin kubiarkan bibir mungil Rukia yang manis disentuh bibir orang yang suka makan jengkol sepertimu..!?" Ichigo nyolot balik.

"Jengkol..!? Sejak kapan aku suka jengkol..?? Yang ada juga suka pete' si Byakuya itu tuh," Renji mengelak.

Dua-duanya masih terus saja melontarkan ejekan masing-masing. Bahkan saking sibuknya, Rukia terlupakan dan masih terbaring tak berdaya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia akhirnya terbangun juga sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Oh ya, kemarin aku kurang tidur, jadi mungkin aku pingsan karena itu," gumam Rukia sambil menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Dia menoleh melihat Renji dan Ichigo masih sibuk melontarkan ejekan.

"Kenapa lagi sih mereka..??" gumam Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau bersama mereka, lebih melelahkan daripada membasmi hollow," tambahnya lagi. Akhirnya dia ikut mendengarkan ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari 2 laki-laki itu.

"Lagipula, kau kan disukai sama Inoue si dada besar itu..!! Lebih mantep daripada Rukia, kan..!? Kenapa sih masih aja ngejar-ngejar Rukia..??" geram Renji.

"Dada besar tidak bisa menjamin semuanya..!! Aku lebih menyukai Rukia yang kuat walaupun berdada rata..!! Kamu juga mikir begitu, kan..??" celetuk Ichigo.

"Hmm, iya juga sih. Walaupun berdada rata, sebenarnya Rukia seksi kok," Renji ikut ngoceh.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul reiatsu yang luar biasa. Rupanya Rukia mendengarkan percakapan 2 orang itu dan mulai geram mendengarnya. Dia mengeluarkan zanpakutou Sode no Shiroyuki miliknya.

"Ru.. Rukia..?? Kok, udah sadar..??" Renji dan Ichigo berkata dengan gagap bersamaan.

"Coba ulangi ocehan kalian tadi...??" Rukia mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. Tapi bagi Renji dan Ichigo yang ketakutan saat itu, senyum ini terlihat lebih menakutkan dari senyum hollow. Baru saja Ichigo dan Renji berbalik dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu, Rukia mengayunkan zanpakutounya.

"Shirayuki no Mai....!!!"

Ichigo dan Renji sukses membeku di tempat itu, dan Rukia meninggalkan mereka sambil mendengus kesal. Waktu itu mereka mulai belajar 1 hal, jangan pernah membicarakan tentang dada perempuan lagi di depan Rukia...!!

**Keeseokan harinya...**

"Fuh, lega deh, untung kemaren di sana ada kapten Yamamoto, jadi aku dan Renji yang dibekukan bisa mencair, Rukia seram juga ya Ren?" gumam Ichigo disertai anggukan keras oleh Renji. Akhirnya mereka berdua bersamaan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

BUAAAAK..!! Seseorang memukul punggung mereka berdua.

"Hei, siapa sih..!? Sa- Rukia..??" Renji dan Ichigo melongo bersama melihat Rukia dengan senyum tanpa beban. Seolah-olah dia lupa apa yang telah dia lakukan pada 2 laki-laki itu. Sepertinya, memang kalau tidak ada kapten Yamamoto, mereka akan terus membeku sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian? Semangat dong..!!" tegur Rukia, kali ini dengan wajah innocent membuat Renji dan Ichigo ingin bersamaan mencubit pipinya.

GYUUUUT..!! Wah, wah ternyata Rukia benar-benar dicubit pipinya dengan gemas oleh 2 shinigami jantan itu.

Eh, baru beberapa saat setelah mencubit pipi Rukia, Renji dan Ichigo merasakan seseorang memegang kepala mereka berdua. Dan mereka harus menelan ludah, melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"What are you doing to my sister..??" Byakuya bertanya geram, perlahan tapi pasti cengkeraman tangannya di atas kepala 2 laki-laki itu semakin kuat.

"Eh, Byakuya-sama halo apa kabar..??" tanya Renji dengan wajah se-innocent mungkin, padahal lututnya gemetaran begitu.

"Wah wah, yo Byakuya..!! How are you..!?" tanya Ichigo sok kenal, dan aktingnya lebih parah dari Renji.

"Kakak, jangan terlalu over protektif gitu dong, kasihan mereka..." Rukia berusaha membela mereka, kenapa?? Karena dia tidak tahan lagi. Tidak tahan untuk menertawakan mereka, sampai-sampai suaranya bergetar menahan tawa.

Tapi, sepertinya Byakuya salah mengerti. Dia mengira suara adiknya bergetar itu karena menahan tangis dan rasa sakit (lebay amat). Dia pun semakin geram dengan Ichigo dan Renji. Rupanya, tadi dia sempat lengah sehingga Renji dan Ichigo berhasil kabur di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, sayup-sayup terdengar....

"KABUUUUURRR....!!!"

Mereka belajar 1 hal lagi, jangan pernah dekati Rukia ketika ada kakaknya..!!

**Keesokan harinya lagi....**

"Hei Ichigo..!!" Renji memangil Ichigo dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ng? Renji? Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada seseorang berambut merah yang baru saja tiba di depannya.

"Ayo kita makan Takoyaki bareng..!! Hitung-hitung kayaknya udah lama kita nggak akrab setelah menolong Rukia dari menara penyesalan," jawab Renji sambil merangkul Ichigo dan cengengesan. Baru beberapa langkah, mereka ditahan seorang gadis berukuran kecil di depan mereka.

"Renji, Ichigo..!!" ucap Rukia terengah-engah. 2 laki-laki di depannya hanya menatap heran.

"Langsung saja ya, aku.. menyukai seseorang, aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku," jawab Rukia dengan wajah memerah, pernyataan Rukia sukses menghasilkan petir-petir besar yang menggelegar di kepala Renji dan Ichigo.

"SIAPAAA..!?" sukses sekali membuat Renji dan Ichigo kelepasan kontrol. Mereka tak menyangka Rukia sudah memilih seseorang err, di antara mereka?

"Sebenarnya, aku bingung. Aku takut ketika aku menyatakannya, persahabatanku dengan seseorang akan terputus, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku egois sekali..." gumam Rukia, dia menunduk hingga Renji dan Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang biasanya cerah jadi bimbang seperti sekarang.

Suasananya jadi hening dan tidak mengenakkan. Ingin rasanya mereka keluar dari sana, tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang harus bicara duluan. Maunya sih Rukia saja, bukannya ada istilah 'Ladies First'?

"Renji, Ichigo,"

"I.. Iya, ada apa Rukia?" tanya Renji, dia merasakan firasat buruk atas ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa semua perasaannnya akan berakhir di sini begitu saja.

"Seandainya aku memilih, apa persahabatan kita akan tetap berjalan? Untuk selamanya..?? Aku sangat menyukai orang itu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahan diriku melakukan ini," tanya Rukia lagi sambil bergetar sepertinya kali ini bukan menahan tawa.

"Ma.. Maksudmu, orang yang kau sukai ada di antara aku dan Renji?" tanya Ichigo balik, Rukia mengangguk kecil.

Suasana kembali hening. Ichigo dan Renji bertatapan dulu saling menanyakan lewat mata, bagaimana-setuju-nggak? Akhirnya setelah yakin, Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk bersama sambil tersenyum. Mereka sudah menyiapkan hati mereka, saat akhirnya mereka dipilih, mereka telah siap senang. Dan seandainya tidak dipilih, mereka harus berbesar hati menerima semuanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, persahabatan ini tak boleh rapuh untuk selamanya.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu, Ichigo,"

Awalnya, Ichigo dan Renji terhenyak kaget hingga membelalakkan matanya. Saat Ichigo masih dalam pose itu, Renji tersenyum kecil yang pahit. Rukia masih menunduk saat mengatakan itu, sepertinya dia takut melihat reaksi sahabat kecil yang ditolak olehnya sendiri.

Tak perlu ditanya, Renji benar-benar terpukul dalam kesedihannya sekarang. Ingin menangis, tapi bukankah dia selalu berpikir? Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis..!! Sedangkan Ichigo, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ingin senang karena diterima Rukia? Itu tidak mungkin, karena di sebelahnya sekarang ada sahabatnya yang terpukul atas pernyataan ini. Orang berambut oranye itu sekarang kesal pada dirinya, karena dia telah datang di tengah sebuah persahabatan dan menghancurkannya. Rukia mulai bergetar saat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Renji, Ichigo..." dia mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang Renji dan Ichigo bisa melihat air mengalir dari mata violet gadis itu, lalu butiran airnya jatuh menetes di tanah.

Rukia kembali terisak, tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang keluar. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau berhenti, malah rasanya bertambah deras membuatnya semakin benci pada dirinya yang bodoh. Ichigo ingin memeluknya dan menghapus air mata gadis yang sudah disukainya dari dulu. Tapi sekali lagi, dia enggan melakukannya di depan Renji.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Suasana semakin hening, karena semuanya tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang amat dalam. Tidak pernah disangka sebelumnya, cinta segitiga bisa menghancurkan pertemanan yang indah ini.

"Dasar bodoh..!!"

Pernyataan Renji barusan, sukses membuat Ichigo dan Rukia kaget. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata yang keluar dari mata violet Rukia berhenti. Renji sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dan sekarang dia bisa mengeluarkan senyum khasnya kepada 2 sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja keadaan ini membuat 2 yang lain itu tenang.

"Apa apaan sih? Rukia meminta maaf padaku? Seperti bukan Rukia saja..!! Kau juga Ichigo..!! Jelas-jelas Rukia memilihmu kok, Rukia nangis kenapa tidak kamu hibur? Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh..!!" gumam Renji sambil cengengesan tanpa beban. Dengan sukses 2 jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang bodoh..?? HAH..!?" tegur Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan. Keduanya sudah memasang ekspresi kesal yang lucu seperti biasa, membuat Renji lega. Setelah itu dia melihat punggung Rukia dan Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya. Saat dia mendesah pelan, Rukia dan Ichigo berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum bangga sekaligus senang.

"Terima kasih Renji, kau memang sahabat terbaik kami," ucap pasangan itu sambil tersenyum tulus. Semburat merah tersirat jelas di wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"I.. Iya, sama-sama.." jawab Renji pelan, membuat Rukia dan Ichigo tertawa.

"Hei, ayo kita makan Takoyaki..!! Kan tadi kau yang mengajak, baka merah," tegur Ichigo.

"Iya ya, EEEEEH..!? Siapa yang baka merah..?? Dasar baka jeruk..!!" balas Renji. Rukia hanya menggeleng-geleng seperti biasa melihat tingkah 2 laki-laki ini.

Hari ini mereka belajar lagi 1 hal,

Yaitu...

Persahabatan lebih hebat dari apapun, termasuk cinta...

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wah wah, lama-lama aku jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya tokoh utamanya itu Renji, atau IchiRuki sih..??**

***Dilempar bakiak sama para readers***

**Dan... AAAARGH..!! Apa-apaan ini?? Kayaknya sama sekali tidak ada unsur romancenya deh, aduh dodolnya aku ini...!!**

***menanam jamur di pojokan***

**Oh ya, aku mau rekomendasikan ficku yang berjudul "WHEN I KNOW HER" pairingnya mungkin aneh, yaitu GrimmNel (Grimmjow Neliel). Habis entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku suka pairing ini jadi aku bikin ficnya deh hehehe... Kalau nggak keberatan, coba aja baca dulu kali-kali aja suka hohoho...**

***PD mode: ON –dilempar telur sama readers* **

**Revieeeew pleaaase..??**


End file.
